The tale of Master and Commander and his reporter
by cricri
Summary: Take place after the episode “But not as cute as Puskin”. What will happen between Rory and Logan? I guess you just have to read to find out ;)
1. A flowery morning

**The tale of Master and Commander and his favorite reporter **(That's the real title, but I couldn't put it in my title because it was too long)

**By cricri**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls and all the characters.

**Author's note**: Don't forget to review if you like it….or not! Sorry, if there's grammar error, English isn't my first language.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : A flowery morning

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when her cell phone began to ring. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock and mumbled curses at the person who dared to call her at such an early hour. She decided to ignore the call but the ringing wouldn't stop so she stretched her arm and brought the phone to her ear.

"I'm gonna kill you", she mumbled into the phone.

"Hello to you too, oh daughter of mine", came Lorelai's voice

"Please tell me it's an urgency call or else, I would be obliged to disavow you as my mother"

"Disavow me? You don't know what you're talking about! You wouldn't be able to live without me! You would be like a morning without coffee and we, Gilmores, know that it's impossible because…"

"Mom"

"…coffee is the elixir of life, it's running in our veins and we can't be coherent before our first cup. That's why you're saying such horrible thing about your dear mother that brought you to life in such horrible pain and…"

"MOM!"

"Yes my dear?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you woke me up so it means that I haven't had my first cup of coffee so I'm not ready to listen to your crazy speech."

"Someone grumpy this morning", Lorelai said pouting even if Rory couldn't see her.

"Mom, it's…", she turned her head to the alarm clock, "6:04 in the morning. And by the way, why are you up so early?"

"Luke has to go working and I wasn't able to sleep anymore. Then I just remembered that you didn't tell me what happened to your little prank on Master and Commander", Lorelai told her excitedly.

"You sound like a child"

"Please, please, please, I want to know what happened to my future son-in-law", Lorelai said in her best 5 years old voice.

"You're very funny and I hate to waste your fun but I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? It's been 2 days already!"

"Yep, and I didn't heard of Logan in these 2 days."

"Do you think that he moved to another state to avoid the humiliation?"

"Don't think so. In fact, I'm sure he's preparing his revenge right know."

"Right now, I'm sure he's sleeping"

"Don't remind me that!", Rory said in a exasperate voice.

"Okay, I let you go back to sleep now."

"Too late, I'm awake now. But I need my fix of coffee so will talk later"

"Yes and, don't trust anyone…"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Honey"

Rory quickly got dressed and headed toward the nearest coffee stand. She didn't have class until afternoon but she wanted to stop by the paper to finish her article and, she wasn't ready to admit that, but she hoped to see Logan there. After the prank his father and her pulled on him, she thought that she heard from him sooner. He wasn't the type to be reserved or shy. He couldn't be mad at her, could he? Maybe she went too far but again, Logan wasn't the type to take life too seriously. Or, he knew how bad she wanted to know his reaction so he just keeps her waiting. Yeah, that was probably it.

When she arrived at the paper, she was slightly disappointed to see that Logan was nowhere in sight. Disappointed? No, that couldn't be that. Rory Gilmore was serious; she didn't have interest in hot rich blond boy. Especially, immature boys who think that everything is just a big game. Her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with someone. When she looked up, an annoyed Doyle stood in front of her.

"I don't pay you to stand daydreaming in the middle of the paper, Gilmore!"

"You don't pay me Doyle", she reminded him.

"Don't use that tone with me, just because you saw me in a flannel robe doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that"

A picture of a hairy Doyle wearing Paris' robe came to her mind. Not just an ordinary robe, a very short flowery robe!

"Arghhh, don't ever remind me that", she said in a disgusted voice.

With that, she headed to her desk only to find an immense basket of flowers on it. Every colors possible of tulip, her favourite flower.

"By the way Gilmore, I would gladly appreciate if you keep your admirer from leaving you gift at your desk", Doyle shouted across the room. Finally, I had the last word, he thought.

Even before reading the little card attached to the basket, Rory knew from who it was. It couldn't be from anyone else. She wasn't disappointed.

_Good one Ace._

_Didn't think that you had it in you._

_Looks like I've created a monster._

_See you soon,_

_Your beloved soon to be husband._

_In Omnia Paratus_

In Omnia Paratus; be prepared for everything… Yes, that's what she thought; the game wasn't over; it all just begun.


	2. Angry Gilmore are hard to handle

Chapter 2 : Angry Gilmore are hard to handle

It was Friday. The week was finally over! It seemed to Rory that her professors as gone crazy. With the Christmas break approaching, they were loading the students with a huge amount of work. Again, Christmas wouldn't be satisfying if we didn't work our ass of before. You have to be tired, strained and at the edge of depression to appreciate Christmas break. I will really appreciate it this year thought Rory. But it won't be for now. She still had two weeks to survive before the break. At least, she had the weekend before her. Even if she had to study, tonight she was relaxing. She needed a night of fun. On the other hand, that night will only start after the infamous diner at the grandparents. As a clue, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello", she said in a tired voice.

"Woa, I guess I shouldn't have woke you up so early this morning"

"Hi Mom. Don't worry, it's not only your fault, I had a hard day and a hard week."

"Then you will probably be happy to learn my good news"

"What kind of good news?", Rory asked

"I'd say a 10 on the Gilmore's scale."

"Oh, tell me, please?", Rory said eagerly.

"You sound like five years old."

"Please"

"There's come the pity voice and I'm sure you're doing your puppy eyes. It doesn't work on me. I think you're confusing me with Mr. Huntzberger"

"Ha! Ha!, very funny mom. And by the way I never used those eyes with him."

"Maybe you should. I'm sure that he wouldn't be able to resist you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that were just friends? I'm not sure if friend is the right word. It's more like acquaintance or coworker. We acknowledge each others and sometimes exchange a few words but it's just to be polite and…"

"Rory stop, you're babbling. You're so in love with him!", Lorelai said cheerily.

"There's no point to continue arguing with you. You tell me the good news or I hang up, it's your choice."

"You're no fun"

"Don't use you're pouting on me. It won't work because I'm not Luke."

"You cannot use my phrases on me! That's unfair."

"Mom, I have to go dress for the diner so, please, gets to the point."

"That's precisely the point my dear. The good news is that we don't have to go at my parents tonight. Could you believe that they both have appointment and forget to tell us?"

"I feel so unloved right now."

"Me too", Lorelai said cheerily.

"You know you can't say that with a happy voice like that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm so happy that I can have a romantic night with my sweet diner man instead of a boring dinner with my parents."

"Oh, I thought that we could do a movie night together", Rory said disappointed.

"Sorry babe. Luke has already planned the dinner but I can get off early if you want me to?"

"No, that's ok Mom. You deserve that romantic night. I'll go see if Marty wants to do something tonight."

"How it's going between you two? He's still mad at you?"

"Yep, but I'll fix that. Good night mom."

"Good night to you to and good luck with Marty."

They both hang up and she headed towards Marty's room. It's been a week since he told her that Logan had a thing for her and things were awkward between the two. Marty never had time to speak to her and he seemed to avoid her. She had to do something with that. He was the only good friend, beside Paris, that she had in Yale and she missed him. She knocked on his door and was surprised to see him open instantly.

"Oh, hi Rory", Marty said in disappointed tone.

"Hi Marty. I'm sorry, did you expect someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with a group of friends and they're supposed to pick me up".

His tone was glacial. Why was he so mad at her? She didn't understand what she has done to make him so angry.

"We need to talk first"

"But..."

"Don't but me Marty. You're mad at me and I want to know why. Does it have something to do with Logan?"

"You know I hate him Rory… him and all his little friends. They're just snob little rich boys who think that everyone his at their service. They do everything just for the fun and don't care if they hurt somebody else. I thought that you didn't like them too?"

"I don't understand. What they did to you?"

"They didn't do anything specific. It's just that I know this kind of guys. They're no good for you Rory."

"I know that Logan can be an asshole sometimes but he isn't as bad as you say. I have to agree with you and say that Colin is a bit snob but Finn is very funny. You're judging them only because they're rich", she said in angry voice.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and I know that if you stay around Logan it will happen. Come on Rory, you know the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"Logan can have all the girls he wants. He just uses them until he gets tired. Right now, you're his little toy but when he gets what he wants, he'll dump you Rory."

"First of all, I'm not his little toy. I'm nobody's toy. Don't you understand Marty, I do what I want! Nobody's forcing me to speak to Logan. I found him interesting but there's nothing more. I think I'm mature enough to make my own decision and if you can't live with that then you don't deserve to be my friend!"

He was so stunned by her burst of anger that he didn't even move when she left. He was speechless. He was supposed to be mad at her, not the inverse. Maybe she was right, maybe he was exaggerating. But he couldn't really tell her the real reason from his coldness toward her, could he? The truth is he knew he didn't stand a chance beside Logan. Rory liked him and loved to spend time with him but every times Logan was in the same room as Rory, her cheeks started to redden and her eyes to sparkle. Everyone noticed that, everyone except her. At least he was his friend. That was better than nothing. He knew that he had to apologize to her but not tonight; she needed to cool down first. An angry Gilmore was too much to handle.

Logan didn't know what hit him. He almost fell to the grown when Rory stumbled on him. Who knew that a little girl like that could have so much energy in her?

"You know Ace, you could have just told me that you wanted me instead of charging in me like that. I like determined girl but…"

Logan stopped his speech when he noticed that she wasn't listening to him. She didn't even stop and was now outside the building. He turned and headed back outside after her. More like running after her cause she was really fast. Logan thought that the situation was slightly ironic. He was running after the only girl that didn't seem to fall for his charm. Logan Huntzberger didn't run, that was girls who run after him! But this girl was different, and it intrigued him. He finally reached her and took his arm to stop her.

"Rory, stop", he ordered her.

She didn't know why but it occurred to Rory that it was the first time that Logan used her real name. Her cheeks were red from the run and her breath short. How come Logan looked so relaxed after that? She wondered if he ever looked disordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!", she practically shouted.

"Woa, calm down Ace. Do I have to understand that you didn't like the flowers?"

"No, the flowers were great. I'm sorry Logan, it's not you, but I'm not in the mood for discussion."

"Then you're in the mood for drinking. I was searching for you."

"Why?", she asked surprised. He was searching for her?

"There's a party tonight at our dorm and everyone requested you. What do you say?"

"I don't know Logan. I don't think that's a great idea."

"Come on Ace, you look like you need it? But if you want, we can stay here and you'll tell me why you're so mad", he said with a smirk.

A party wouldn't be so bad, she thought. She was angry and she needed to take her mind of Marty. Stop thinking and do it Gilmore. One night of partying wouldn't kill her and beside, she wanted to have fun tonight she told herself. She certainly won't have that if she stayed alone in her room, thinking about her conversation with Marty.

"Fine, I'll go. Be prepared because tonight, Rory Gilmore is getting loose!"

"I thought that I never see the day. Come by nine."

With that, he turned away and headed back toward his dorm.

"Wait! I don't know where you live?" she shouted at his back.

"You know that a great reporter should know that?"

"The world doesn't turn around you Logan", she said in an exasperated voice.

Lucky for him, she was still staring at his back so she didn't see his smile when he answered.

"My dorm is in Brandford. For the room, just follow the noise and you'll find us."

He continued on his way. He wondered what could have made her so angry. That wasn't her style. The only time he saw her mad it was at him and it wasn't that bad. Something very bad must have happened. Anyway, he'll have all the night to figure it out. Rory Gilmore getting loose; that was promising.


	3. She's a man eater

Thank you for all the reviews. It's great to know that you like it. I still don't know where I'm going with this story but I guess we'll see…

Chapter 3 : She's a man eater

It looks like the Second World War, she thought while scanning her room. All of her wardrobe was scattered on the floor and the bed. Nothing seemed to be good enough. She quickly started to pick up every one of her clothes for a second analyze in hope to found something she missed. It was probably lying under the pile of clothes… you know, the perfect outfit! The one who make you look beautiful, sexy, mysterious and yet, elegant! She was acting too girly for herself. Why was she making a big deal out of it; it was just a party for god sake! She keeps telling herself that she wanted to impress the rich crowd whom probably belonged to the Yale legacy. Even if she was coming from a small town and didn't have four houses, a yatch and a sport car, she could compete with those kids. That's why she was so nervous; nothing to do with a certain blond haired boy. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Gilmore. She knew there was more to the story but she wasn't ready to think about that. Logan Huntzberger and all the mixed emotions he seemed to wake up in her was still a mystery to her. She pushed these thought in the back of her mind and concentrated herself on the task at hand.

She was definitely running low in time. She had to make a decision if she wanted to make it on time even if she doubted everyone would notice her delay. She was hesitating between two long sleeve sweatshirts. They were both very simple but yet, elegant. Blue or black? Every times she made a choice her eyes were distracted with the far too sexy light blue top that was lying on her bed. She dismissed it early because it was her mother's. Lorelai had given her the top a year ago because she looked "so sexy in a boys-won't-be-able-to-take-theirs-eyes-of-you kind a way" in it. Yeah, that was Lorelai's words and precisely the reason why Rory had never worn it. Rory Gilmore didn't like to be noticed or worst, the subject of discussion. She couldn't wear that. She made her choice on the black sweatshirt. She was going to put it on when a voice stopped her.

"_Come on, the sweatshirt is too reserved!"_

"It's perfect and very elegant" she retorted.

"_You're not going to a diner at your grandparents, you're going to a party with full of hot boys!"_

"I'm just going for some fun, not for a making out session!"

"_You want to impress them (or him should I say)… Rory Gilmore is getting loose, remember?"_

"That doesn't mean that I have to go half-naked", she replied angrily.

"_You're exaggerating! And by the way, you know that the light blue top is the perfect match for your eyes."_

"Now you make a point… but it's not me. I can't wear that! I'll feel so exposed and…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door slammed open revealing an angry Paris.

"Someone is trying to do some yoga here and that would be easier if you stopped talking to your clothes!", Paris shouted.

"I wasn't talking to my clothes, I was just debating my choice of outfit but it's all chosen now. I'm going to wear a pair of jean with my black sweatshirt."

Paris scanned the room before adding "So you keep telling yourself that you don't like him, right?"

"Who are you talking about?", she asked while looking to the ground.

"Come on Rory, you know very well who I'm talking about!", an exasperate Paris answered.

"There's nothing between me and Logan and beside, it's none of your business!", she hissed.

"Yeah I know, I'm just your roommate", Paris said with a bit of sadness in her voice. She turned and headed back to the living room.

It wasn't often that Paris seemed to be human. Most of the time it was like she didn't care what people thought of her. But Rory knew her well enough to see past the wall. She wasn't so scary after you knew her better. And Rory knew that she cared about her even if she will never admit it.

"Paris, I'm sorry"

Just before closing the door Paris added "By the way, I think you should add on your pro-list the fact that Logan would be so damn surprised if you walked in with the blue top and your little black skirt on."

And she was gone but her last words lingered on Rory's mind. She was right, Rory could imagine Logan's face and it was priceless. Her choice was made; tonight she will show him what she's capable of. She quickly got dressed and finally headed back to Logan's dorm.

Rory heard the noise before arriving at the dorm. All the campus seemed to have gathered around. Everyone who wanted to participate to the party just had to open their doors. Rory didn't know which one was Logan's so she wandered around in hope to find someone she knew. She was amazed to see has much people. She wasn't accustomed to such a big crowd and suddenly she felt well aware of her clothing underneath her coat. Maybe she should go back and change after all. A familiar face interrupted her thoughts.

"Could I take your coat milady?"

Too late, now she couldn't go back. She would recognize this Australian accent anywhere.

"Hi Finn", she said while handing him her coat.

He took Rory's coat and suspended it on his lower arm like a waiter towel. Then he proceeded to whistled at her while looking her up.

"God, you're sooo sexy"

She blushed instantly.

"And even more when you blush like that. Logan his going to have a heart attack when he sees you", he added with a conspiring wink. "Let's get you a drink."

He led her to the kitchen where a temporary bar had been set.

"What do you want reporter girl?"

She glanced at the giant amount of bottles which didn't say anything to her.

"Give me whatever you're having."

"You're sure that you're ready for that?", a doubted Finn asked.

"Yes, I am", she added with more confidence in her voice. Then she took his glass and proceeded to drink it in one shoot. It was like a river of fire descending her throat. A huge grimace contortioned her face and finally the coughing followed.

"What was that", Rory managed to say between the cough.

"Rum and Coke, or should I say, rum with a slip of coke. It's pretty tough when you're not a heavy drinker like me", he added with a slight smile.

"I think I need another. But with more coke this time."

"Alright, but you don't know what you're missing."

This isn't so bad she though after the second glass. She was starting to get accustomed to the taste and Finn wasn't bad company at all. He was very easy to talk to and he made sure that she felt welcomed. He was surprised that she didn't know anything about the people around them.

"Rich people hide the most juicy secret", Finn said as a mater of fact.

"Finn, you're a rich person", she reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm like an open book. I don't have secret for beautiful girl like you", he added with a wink.

She couldn't help but laugh. That was the thing about Finn: he was so adorable that you couldn't be mad at him.

"You remind me of a little puppy. Even how bad your acting, we forget all of it when we look at your cute innocent eyes."

"Now, would you want to slap me?", he asked hopefully.

"Nop, sorry", she winked at him.

"You're crushing my heart Gilmore!", he dramatically added.

"Quit whining and start instructing me on the gossip." She couldn't help but be curious.

"I knew you'd want to know." He leaned toward her and dropped his voice to a murmur. "First of all there's William, the one by the door." He started.

Rory mimicked his gestures. This was going to be interesting.

In another room, a concerned Logan wasn't listening to the pretty blonde in front of him. This wasn't from a lack of trying but her words were passing thru like the wind outside the dorm. He kept stealing glance toward the door in hope to see a certain brunette walk in. He stopped denying it half an hour ago. She wasn't the type to be late so maybe she decided not to come. He didn't know why but he was disappointed. Since why was he waiting for a girl? That wasn't him. He didn't know how she did it but since she came in his life, he wasn't acting like himself anymore. But he wasn't interested in her. She was a mystery to him and he wanted to know what she like, or dislike, what she was afraid of… he wanted to know everything about her. Logan liked nothing more than a challenge and Rory Gilmore was a great one. A little voice in his head told him that maybe he wanted more of her or else he wouldn't be ignoring the gorgeous blonde talking to him.

"Logan, are you listening to me?", the girl asked.

"Yeah?", he asked abstractedly.

"Forget it! I'm not sleeping with you if you aren't even pretending to listen to me!", she shouted at him. She turned on her heels and headed toward another guy.

"Shit!"

Since when he was letting pretty girl go! Since, Rory Gilmore, he though.

"Argggh!"

"Did I just saw Giselle leave with Jake?", asked a disbelief Colin.

"I don't know."

"Wow, you're grumpy. There's plenty of alcohol and pretty girl, what's the problem?" Suddenly, the parts of the puzzle were starting to fell into place. "Ah", he added, finally understanding.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just find out what got you in your grumpy mood."

"And that would be?", Logan asked despaired.

"I'll give you a hint: her nickname is a three letters word and she is our favorite reporter."

"That was two hints by the way."

"Still denying it, hen?"

Logan was annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing between me and Ace."

"Funny, I didn't mention Ace! Ha!Ha! I got you!"

"Do you know any reporter who has a three letters nickname? I think that you're drunk Collin."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go find Finn. It's always distracting to see which girl has fallen for his foreign charm."

"Ok, it's boring here anyway."

It took a long time before they finally spotted Finn in a room at the end of the hallway. He was in the kitchen, sited in chair with a girl in front of him. They were leaning on the top of the table and Finn seemed to whisper something very funny cause the girl was laughing very hard. They didn't see her face but she seemed familiar for both of the guys.

Colin was the first to speak. "Looks like Finn have found a cutie."

"Yeah, I wonder who she is. Her back seem familiar", Logan said wondering.

They headed back to the couple.

Finn had told her everything she needed to know about the people that surrounded them.

"And what about the girl in the red dress beside the fireplace?", Rory whispered to him.

"Bianca? You don't want to hook up with that one. I'm sure it's the devil incarnate!"

"Why? She didn't fall for your charm?", an amused Rory asked.

"How could you say that? She really scares me you know."

He was looking really frightened now and Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Finn, let's get you out of here before you start peeing in your pants", she asked still laughing.

They proceeded to stand up while holding to each other not to fall. Rory was tipsy but Finn was clearly drunk and he lost the ability to walk straight.

"I think I need to go the bathroom right now", Finn said.

"Ah! Ah! You're gonna be sick, I told you so!", she said triumphantly even if she was sorry for him.

"Nope, I just need to pee or else I'll pee in my pants. Sorry to disappoint you but I can held my alcohol very well. But now we need to hurry. Just come here and then I'll hold to your waist and you'll guide me thru to the room."

They awkwardly started their little procession. Finn wasn't helping very much and Rory didn't think she will be able to last very long. She didn't have to ponder longer because when she looked up to see how far was the bathroom; she saw two familiar faces in front of them. She stopped dead in her track.

"Why are you stopping Gilmore! I told you I was in a hurry to…", he was shortly stopped with Colin's comment.

"An hurry to what?", Colin lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

Finally realizing who was in front of them Finn added "Oh, just peeing. Don't worry Logan, I know my limits. I never touch a drunken lady." He tried to stand straight but ended up tripping over a cushion. He was still holding Rory's waist so they stumbled very ungracefully to the floor.

"What the hell was a cushion doing to the floor? I'm so gonna pee in my pants.", Finn mumbled.

"I won't let that happen. It will be so embarrassing for us!", Colin added. He lifted him up and took him to the bathroom.

Rory was still on the floor so Logan kneeled in front of her.

"So I guess were doing a floor party?", an amused Logan added.

"My feet hurt. I don't understand why someone invented heels. It was certainly a punition invented for women. It's horrible! I bet you wouldn't last an hour with that", she babbled.

"As appealing as it is, I think we should go to my dorm and release you from this torture."

"There's only a problem with that. I don't think I can walk anymore."

"I'll help you. Hold on to my neck", Logan ordered her.

She timidly wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. They were so close now and she didn't want to let him go. Somehow it felt right. She didn't know if it was the alcohol but she could get lost in those chocolate eyes. She realized that her arms were still wrapped around his neck; she felt embarrassed and quickly took them back.

"Thanks", she said a little huskily.

He hopped that he was the one to make that affect on her. He was also taken aback by what just happen. They were so close and for a moment it seemed that nothing else mattered. Get a hold of yourself Huntzberger, you look like a teenager he told himself.

"Where are your coat and purse?", he asked her hoping that his voice wasn't reflecting his thoughts.

"Finn took it. They're probably still at the table."

"I'll go get them. Do you think that you can stand on your own?"

"Yeah, that's ok."

Logan went back to the table and found Rory's belonging. He didn't return immediately to Rory though. She was still standing in the middle of the living room. She wasn't looking in his direction so he could take the time to look at her without her noticing. God she was beautiful! It wasn't that he hadn't noticed it before but Rory had an Audrey Hepburn kind of beauty. Tonight, it was more a Marilyn Monroe's beauty. She was sexy. He never thought that she had that side in her. The black skirt fitted her perfectly and the top showed a great amount of skin but not too much so you could still let your imagination wander. And the light blue made her eyes shine like stars. Suddenly, someone sneaked behind him and put his hands on his eyes.

"Who is it?", Logan asked.

"Your dream comes true", Bianca said while removing her hands.

Logan turned over. "Hi Bianca. You look great."

"And you're looking quite eatable", she added while looking him up.

"What can I do for you Bianca?", he said, unaware of what she just said.

"Just wanted to see how you where doing."

She wasn't just looking great. She was looking dangerous in her short red dress. Logan knew that she wasn't just here to greet him. He knew girls like that too well; they always had something on their minds. And by the way she was looking at him; Logan was pretty sure what Bianca had on her mind right now. Normally it wouldn't have stopped him but with Rory in the room, it was a different story.

Rory wondered why that took so long to Logan to go grab her coat when she spotted him with a girl. And not an ordinary girl; Bianca, the girl Finn was freaking about just a moment ago. By the way she was staring at him it was obvious that it wasn't just a friendly conversation. She was angry at him but she didn't know why. Or maybe she knew but she wasn't ready to admit it.

"I've made it!", a relieved Finn shouted while leaving the bathroom with Colin.

"What took you so long? I almost though that you and Colin…"

Colin interrupted her with a warning look. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Gilmore."

"Where is Logan?", he suddenly asked while looking around searching for the familiar blond head.

"He's right there with the devil", Rory answered while pointing to the couple.

Finn looked in the direction she was pointing but Colin was looking strangely at Rory. Was he the only one who noticed her tone? She looked angry and… yeah that was it, jealous! Could it be possible? Everyone said that she was the only girl not falling for his charm but right now, he would swear the opposite. Rory Gilmore had a thing for Logan; that was an interesting turn of event. Finn, on the other way, was obvious of this fact. He was hysterical.

"Oh my god, it's her! We have to do something."

"Come on Finn, Logan his mature enough to know what his doing. And, by the way, it's not because a girl made you undress and walk the entire schoolyard half naked that she's the devil."

That turned Rory attention back to the guys. She burst of laughing.

"Don't dare laughing at me!", an offended Finn retorted.

"I was only 10 and it terribly affected me. After that, girls scared me and I would have been a monk if it wasn't from Suzie."

The thought of a monk Finn made Rory and Colin laugh even more.

"Stop laughing! As my friends, you should be on my side. Plus, you know that she's a total bitch Colin."

"I didn't know that we were friends Finn", Rory said.

"We could be so much more if you wanted to", Finn responded while kissing her hand.

Colin was exasperated with Finn's actions.

"Stop with the flirting already. You're right about Bianca; we should save him before it's time. I think Rory should do it."

"What?", she baffled.

"You owe him this after what he did at your grandparent's party. He saved you, now it's your turn. Come on Rory, he look trapped and you don't know her, she's a man eater."

Rory looked up at Logan who was casually flirting with Bianca.

"He doesn't look trapped at all Colin. They look more like that they should get a room."

"So? It's even more interesting that way.", Colin winked at her.

Colin was right. That was a good prank to pull on Logan. She pushed back in her mind the thought that maybe there was another reason why she wanted to stop him. She was also still drunk so she didn't though very far. She looked up at the flirting couple with a determined look on her face.

"You're right. Watch me!"

And she was gone. The boys were startled.

"Jesus, Colin, what did you do?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to push her buttons but I didn't think that she had the guts to do it."

"She had a thing for him, don't she?", a suddenly serious Finn asked.

Colin was surprised.

"I though that you were to drunk to notice it."

"I'm drunk but I'm not blind. And I would add that Logan has a thing for her too."

"You're damn right companion and I think that we should help them if there too stubborn to admit it."

They both nodded in silence while watching the events in front of them.

Rory reached the couple and wrapped a sure arm around Logan's waist.

"What are you doing honey? I thought that we were going to your dorm. Isn't what you just said?", she asked innocently to Logan.

Author's note: What will happen next? How Logan will react at Rory's behavior? Right now you just have to wait and wonder… ;-)


End file.
